Дендробиум
| wikispecies = Dendrobium | commons = Dendrobium | ncbi = 37818 }} Дендробиум ( ) — род многолетних травянистых растений семейства Орхидные. Аббревиатура родового названия в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве — Den. Этимология Название рода образовано от — дерево и — жизнь. Что можно перевести, как "живущий на дереве". История описания Род описан в 1799 г. шведским ботаником Петером Улофом Сварцем. Синонимы из книги Curtis's botanical magazine vol. 99 ser. 3 nr. 29 tab. 6013. 1873 г.]] Биологическое описание Симподиальные растения с крайне разнообразной формой и величиной побегов. Побеги, обычно цилиндрические, ребристые или гладкие, у многих видов утолщенные, как правило, покрыты пленчатыми влагалищами листьев, прямостоячие или поникающие, длиной от 1-2 см до 5 м. Корни хорошо развитые, покрыты веламеном. Соцветия кистевидные, от одно- до много- цветковых, от прямых до свисающих, боковые или верхушечные. Листья узколанцетные, эллиптические, продолговатые или яйцевидные, расположены по всему стеблю или на верхушке. У части видов плотные, суккулентные. Виды растущие в климатических зонах для которых характерен сухой сезон листопадные. Цветы разнообразны по размеру, форме и окраске. У некоторых видов обладают приятным ароматом. Общим для всего рода признаком является трубчато свернутое вокруг колонки основание губы. Колонка короткая, её основание вытянуто в так называемую «ножку», к которой прирастают боковые чашелистики, образуя характерный мешковидный вырост в виде короткого тупого шпорца. Поллиниев 4. Ареал и экологические особенности Тропическая Азия, острова Океании, Австралия, Новая Зеландия, Новая Гвинея, Китай, Япония и Филиппины. Эпифиты, реже литофиты. Равнинные, предгорные и горные леса с более или менее выраженными сезонными изменениями климата. Виды На настоящий момент описано 1000-1200 видов.Л.В. 1994. Определитель орхидных Вьетнама } * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |} Охрана исчезающих видов Все виды рода дендробиум входят в Приложение II Конвенции CITES. Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. Галерея Image:Dendrobium albosanguineum.jpg|''Dendrobium albosanguineum Image:Dendrobium bigibbum.jpg|''Dendrobium bigibbum'' Image:Dendrobium brymerianum.jpg| Dendrobium brymerianum Image:Dendrobium devonianum.jpg|''Dendrobium devonianum'' Image:Dendrobium heterocarpum.jpg|''Dendrobium heterocarpum'' Image:Dendrobium johannis.jpg|''Dendrobium johannis'' Image:Dendrobium lituiflorum.jpg|''Dendrobium lituiflorum'' Image:Dendrobium longicornu - Edwards vol 16 pl 1315 (1830).jpg|''Dendrobium longicornu'' Image:Dendrobium pulchellum.jpg|''Dendrobium pulchellum'' Image:Dendrobium regium.jpg|''Dendrobium regium'' Image:Dendrobium taurinum Blanco2.429.jpg|''Dendrobium taurinum'' Image:Dendrobium tetragonum.jpg|''Dendrobium tetragonum'' В культуре .]] 'Температура.' Некоторые авторы выделяют шесть условных групп. Орхидеи в Вашем доме. А.Нортен 1. Растения умеренной температурной группы, которым требуется переход к прохладному содержанию с ночной температурой около 10°С и ограниченному поливу после вызревания новых побегов. (Листопадные виды: ''Dendrobium nobile, Dendrobium chrysanthum, Dendrobium wardianum). 2. Растения умеренной температурной группы, которым требуется сухое содержание начиная с осени, сразу после окончания развития новых побегов. (Листопадные виды: Dendrobium anosmum, Dendrobium findlayanum, Dendrobium heterocarpum, Dendrobium parishii, Dendrobium pierardii и др.). 3. Растения умеренной температурной группы, которым требуется переход к прохладному содержанию с ночной температурой около 10°С без ограничения полива после вызревания новых побегов. (Dendrobium aggregatum, Dendrobium chrisotoxum, Dendrobium densiflorum, Dendrobium farmeri, Dendrobium fimbriatum, Dendrobium moshatum, Dendrobium thyrsiflorum). 4. Растения умеренной температурной группы которым не требуется изменение условий в зимний период, за исключением короткой просушки после завершения развития новых побегов. (Dendrobium dearei, Dendrobium formosum, Dendrobium lyonii, Dendrobium infundibulum, Dendrobium macrophyllum, Dendrobium sanderae, Dendrobium schuetzei). 5. Растения умеренно-теплой температурной группы с ночной температурой около 15°С, которым не требуется значительного изменения условий в зимний период, за исключением короткой просушки после завершения развития новых побегов. (Dendrobium gouldii, Dendrobium stratiotes, Dendrobium taurinum, Dendrobium undulatum, Dendrobium veratrifolium). 6. Растения умеренной температурной группы с ночными температурами между 15°С и 18°С, которые требуют ограничения поливки после завершения роста до начала развития цветоносов, нормальной поливки во время цветения, затем снова ограниченной поливки до начала бурного роста. (Dendrobium phalaenopsis, Dendrobium superbiens). Субстрат. Дендробиумы содержат в пластиковых и керамических горшках с несколькими дренажными отверстиями на дне, обеспечивающими равномерную просушку субстрата, корзинках для эпифитных растений или на блоках. При культивировании в горшках в качестве дренажа используется керамзит или кусочки пенопласта. Состав субстрата подбирается в зависимости от температурные условий и влажности помещения. Дендробиумы в период роста плохо переносят полную просушку субстрата, но не переносят и излишней влажности. Субстрат для посадки готовят из смеси кусочков сосновой коры (от 1 до 3 см), древесного угля, мха-сфагнума и кокосовых чипсов (прессованное и порезанное на кусочки пальмовое волокно). Количество компонентов субстрата можно сократить до одной сосновой коры. Подкормки специальным удобрением для орхидей или комплексным минеральным удобрением (в концентрации в 3-4 раза меньше) раз в две недели. Полив. Для некоторых видов важно соблюдать нейтральный баланс pH т.к. они не переносят накопления солей в субстрате и покрывающем корни веламене. Для полива используется вода прошедшая очистку обратным осмосом с добавлением специально рассчитанных доз удобрений. Если полив осуществляется жесткой водой, из-за накопления солей требуется более частая пересадка. Многие виды дендробиумов имеют ярко выраженный период покоя, который может продолжаться до полугода. В это время растения содержат при более низкой температуре и практически не поливают. Относительная влажность воздуха. Виды распространенные в культуре содержат при 50-80%. При более низкой влажности могут наблюдаться проблемы с развитием молодых листьев и цветоносов. Свет. Большинство видов достаточно светолюбивы, им требуется освещенность не менее 10-15 кЛк, но есть и исключения. Большая часть проблем с отсутствием цветения взрослых растений при содержании в квартирах обусловлена недостатком света или не соблюдением периода покоя. Поскольку представители этого рода растут в низких широтах, для нормального развития им требуется 12 часовой световой день. Hawkes, A. D. (1965) 1987. Encyclopaedia of cultivated orchids. Faber and Faber, London. Искусственные гибриды (грексы) Наиболее распространены в культуре гибриды на основе Дендробиума благородного, Дендробиума фаленопсис и Дендробиума двугорбого.Dendrobium Species Culture * Den. Ainsworthii = Den. aureum x Den. nobile 1874 * Den. Agnus = Den. Gatton Belle x Den. Mont Blanc (1968) * Den. Angel Baby = Den. Snow Baby x Den. Snow Angel (1989) Registered by Takaki's * Den. Angel Flower = Den. Permos x Den. Regalsohma (1968) * Den. Aurora Heart = Den. Thwaitesiae x Den. Taketane (1969) * Den. Aussie's Hi-Lo = Den. cuthbertosonii x Den. laevifolium (1998) Spence * Den. Berry = Den. kingianum x Den. Mini Pearl (1983) Registered by Oda, M. * Den. Cassiope = Den. moniliforme x Den. nobile (1890) Registered by Cookson, N. C. * Den. Formidible = Den. formosum x Den. infundibulum (1967) Registered by Takagi, Sak. * Den. Glorious Rainbow = Den. Permos x Den. Valademos (1968) * Den. Gomangoku = Den. trigonopus x Den. senile (1992) Registered by Asai, M. * Den. Hatsushimo = Den. Suisei x Den. moniliforme (1982) * Den. Himezakura = Den. Oberon x Den. Cassiope (1995) Registered by Yamamoto, J. * Den. Illusion = Den. lawesii x Den. cuthbertsonii (1997) * Den. Maihime = Den. Otohime x Den. Milky Way (1979) * Den. Mayumi = Den. Kuniko x Den. victoriae-reginae (1991) * Den. Milky Way = Den. Oborozuki x Den. Angel Flower (1974) * Den. Mountain Magic = Den. pseudoglomeratum x Den. cuthbertsonii (1996) * Den. Nestor = Dendrobium superbum x Dendrobium parishii * Den. Oborozuki = Den. Aurora Heart x Den. September Moon (1969) * Den. Orion = Den. Permos x Den. Valamissko (1968) Registered by Yamamoto, J. * Den. Otohime = Den. Oborozuki x Den. Glorious Rainbow (1972) * Den. Permer = Den. Regina x Den. Ikeda (1968) * Den. Thongchai Gold. Одним из основных видов, использованных для выведения D.Thongchai Gold является D.bigibbum."Orchida. The Royal Horticultural Society", London, 1999г. * Den. Thwaitesiae = Dendrobium Ainsworthii x Dendrobium Wiganiae 1903 * Den. Rainbow Dance = Den. Kurenai x Den. unicum (1988) Registered by Takaki's * Den. Sao Paulo = Den. Ailing x Den. Orion (1972) Registered by Yamamoto, J. * Den. Snowflake = Den. Cassiope x Den. nobile (1904) Registered by Colman * Den. Specio-kingianum = Den. kingianum x Den. speciosum (1892) * Den. Stardust = Den. unicum x Den. Ukon 1986. * Den. Valademos = Den. Valadeva x Den. Permos (1968) * Den. Ukon = Dendrobium moniliforme x Dendrobium Thwaitesiae 1979 * Den. Wiganiae = Den. nobile x Den. signatum 1896 * Den. Yonezawa Prince = Den. Indoyo x Den. Gatton Prince (1988) * Den. Zuiko = Den. Gatton Prince x Den. Melanodiscus (1975) Интересные факты Высушенные псевдобульбы дендробиума секции Грастидиум (Grastidium) используются в жителями провинции Оро (Oro) Папуа-Новой Гвинеи в качестве головного убора в традиционных церемониях, а также, как браслеты и прочие украшения. С целью привлечения внимания противоположного пола используется дендробиум армениакум (Dendrobium armeniacum), высушенные семенные коробочки которого носят на шее. Они издают запах, действие которого, вероятно, подобно феромонам. Семенные коробочки этого вида обладали очень сильным пряным запахом. Является ли этот запах естественным, или полученным в результате специальной обработки, подобной той, которой подвергаются, например, стручки ванили, неизвестноhttp://www.orchis.ru/index.php?id=427 Вольфганг Бандиш. Орхидейная экспедиция в Папуа-Новую Гвинею.. Примечания Литература * Белицкий И. В. Орхидеи. Практические советы по выращиванию, уходу и защите от вредителей и болезней. Изд. АСТ, 2001 г. ISBN 5-17-004583-2 * Морозов В., Орхидеи. Самоучитель комнатного цветоводства. Издательство: Нева, 2003 г. ISBN 5-7654-2237-3 * Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005 г. ISBN 5-9287-1134-4 * Коломейцева Г. Л., Герасимов С. О. Орхидеи. Изд. Кладезь-Букс, 2005 г. ISBN 5-93395-098-X * Bechtel, H., P. Cribb, and E. Launert. 1980. Manual of cultivated orchid species. MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass. * Baker Margaret L., Baker Charles O. 1996. Orchid Species Culture; Dendrobium. ISBN 9780881923667 * Clements, M. A. 2003. Molecular phylogenetic systematics in the Dendrobiinae (Orchidaceae), with emphasis on Dendrobium section Pedilonum. Telopea 10: 247 - 298. * Clements, M. A. 2006. Molecular phylogenetic systematics in Dendrobieae (Orchidaceae). Aliso 22: 465 - 480. * Clements, M.A. and D.L. Jones. 1997. A preliminary taxonomic review of Grastidium Blume and Eriopexis (Schltr.) Brieger (Orchidaceae). Lasianthera 1: 52 - 198. * Hawkes, A. D. (1965) 1987. Encyclopaedia of cultivated orchids. Faber and Faber, London. * Bill Lavarack, Wayne Harris, Geoff Stocker. Dendrobium and Its Relatives. Timber Press, 2006. ISBN 0881928054 * Wood, H.P. 2006. The Dendrobiums. A.R.G.Gantner Verlag, Ruggell, Liechtenstein. Ссылки * видовые очерки и фотографии на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * видовые очерки и фотографии на сайте Native Orchids * Американское общество любителей орхидей (AOS) * Orchid Species Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker * * [http://www.tropicos.org/name/40023453 Таксономия Dendrobium на сайте Tropicos] * Генеалогия гибридов на сате Оrchid.or.jp * Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Орхидные Категория:Травы Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии